


Rainy day games ((Mituna X Reader lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That sounds dangerous." I gave him a frown. Sol adjusted his glasses and suddenly sparks flashed from his eyes. I tensed up in surprise but it faded to wonder. "What...is that?"<br/> The second boy snickered. "Psyionics! Do it again Sol do it again!" He jumped at Sol and held on tightly. "Mituna oh my god get off me." Sol grunted and tried to push him off. Mituna suddenly licked his face and the two boys toppled over into a large puddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh" A sigh left my lips as I pushed open my umbrella and raised it over my head. The rain fell with a pitter patter on the ground. The small storm began to grow steadily as puddles formed and lighting struck the sky. You're probably wondering what I'm doing out in a storm.  
Well the simplest explanation is... I'm lost.  
I stared at my feet and let out a soft breath, visible in the frosty air.  
Another flash of lightning suddenly blinded me. I moved the umbrella to my elbow so I could rub my eyes.  
Perhaps running away wasn't the best idea. The rain was getting powerful now and wind was picking up.  
I was mad was all. I wasn't anymore but by the time I was feeling better, I was already on a street I didn't recognize and clouds were setting in. I had left the house on half a phone battery and left it on in my pocket. I had been walking a while because it was completely dead now.  
I took shelter under a tree but if the storm brought anymore lighting, I'd have to move. I wasn't going to stand under a tree with an umbrella in a storm. That would be begging to get electrocuted.  
I leaned on the trunk and let out a much heavier sigh. Perhaps I could find a bus stop somewhere and get a way home but I didn't know where one was.  
When I opened my eyes, I was met someone standing only inches from my face. I hadn't even heard them walk up!  
"Hello?" I muttered, slightly uncomfortable. The stranger smirked, showing two rows of sharp teeth. "Whatcha doing out here?" He tilt his head and stepped back a little. I looked up to the sky and shrugged. "Things I guess."  
The boy scoffed at my reply. "Well you're doing your 'Thing' on my yard." He waved a hand, seemingly amused. I looked behind me where a tall house sat. "Sorry." I looked back to the stranger . His black hair stuck up awkwardly but it didn't look bad. And he wore a pair of red and blue shaded sunglasses. The stranger was drenched in rain but he didn't seem to care or notice in the slightest. His black shirt stuck to his skin and his pants bagged with water as if he had actually been outside for a long time.  
"Apologizing? What for? It's raining ain't it? Come in and I'll get you warmed up." He gestured to his house. I looked back to the building, growing suspicious. "I don't even know you. How do I know you're not a rapist or serial killer?"  
Before he could reply, someone ran out from the backyard. The second stranger turned towards us and grinned. "Sol! I thought we was playing a gameee." The boy scurried up and flicked out his tongue which surprisingly reminded me of a snake tongue which revealed why his speech had been so slurred just then. Almost everything he said had blended together. The second boy was also drenched. He wore a black and yellow suit that looked to be tightening around his skin in the rain and looked uncomfortable but he paid no mind just like his... friend? No. They looked similar. Relatives. Brothers perhaps.  
This boy had more wild and uncontrolled hair. It looked to be naturally fluffy and covered his eyes as well as half his face. He wore the same grin as his brother, except his was slightly more sloppy as 'Sol's' was more of a smirk.  
"A game in this weather?" I decided to ask. The first boy nodded. "We like to take advantage of the rain to see if I can still burn stuff while it's wet."  
The suspicion that had momentarily left was back. "That sounds dangerous." I gave him a frown. Sol adjusted his glasses and suddenly sparks flashed from his eyes. I tensed up in surprise but it faded to wonder. "What...is that?"  
The second boy snickered. "Psionics! Do it again Sol do it again!" He jumped at Sol and held on tightly. "Mituna oh my god get off me." Sol grunted and tried to push him off. Mituna suddenly licked his face and the two boys toppled over into a large puddle. "Dammit Mituna!" The original boy groaned and rolled away, pulling himself up a few feet away. Mituna laughed again and sat up, staying in the puddle.  
"I'm Sollux by the way." He sighed and held up a hand. I gave it a look and thought whether or not to shake it. I was still dry after all. I heard him have a strange way of speaking as well, hissing the S as he tried to avoid as many 'S's as possible.  
It clicked in Sollux that I probably wouldn't return the gesture and lowered his arm. "It's getting bad out here. We're heading in, Mituna, and changing. What do we call you?" He looked towards me curiously.  
"It's (y/n)." I answered with a slightly forced smile. Sollux returned it with a nod. "Come with, (y/n). I promise we're not rapists or serial killers."  
I smirked to myself, hearing all the 'S's he had just spoken. It sounded like a young child trying to speak and honestly I thought it was adorable. Mituna jumped up and shook like a dog as though it would make a difference. He was just pelted again.  
I reluctantly agreed and followed Sollux inside. Another flash of lightning left me shaken. I had caught a glimpse of something... what do I even call it? They both had a pair of horns. Not just one. But two. How had I not noticed? Perhaps I just wasn't paying close attention. Mituna flanked my side, close enough that I could feel my arm begin to get damp. I scoot away a little and entered the house. The lights were on dim and the first thing I noticed was the soft, soothing scent of honey. It seemed to be floating around from an unknown source and despite what the brothers seemed like, the house was rather neat. A simple couch with a small TV sat across from it. The table was round with a few cups sat on it and a bag of half eaten chips. A bookcase against the wall, completely filled with an assortment of all kinds of books. Sollux turned the lights on brighter and grabbed a towel that had been left on the stair railing. They probably set them out for their game.  
Sollux threw it over to Mituna who dived to catch it and shook his head again, spreading drops of water everywhere. When he was done, he threw the towel over his head and started to dry it out. Sollux started to pull off his shirt and I broke out in a blush. Was he really doing that here!? The boy tossed it aside then started to dry himself with the other towel. I quietly waited for the bothers to finish a quick dry, then Sollux looked over to me. "You can sit on the couch. We need to dry off so put on whatever you want for now."  
Mituna nodded quickly then frowned. "Sol I don't remember how to take off my clothes."  
The remark caused the brother to sigh deeply and face palm. "Come on Mituna I'll help."  
They vanished up the stairs and I sat on the couch. It was rather comfy. I picked up the remote and flipped the TV on. After browsing the channels, I found there was nothing good on and decided to try and call a taxi maybe. I couldn't straight out call my parents. We had a fight and no doubt fight again if I explained the situation.  
But I couldn't see a phone anywhere so I thought of looking around. A room a bit away seemed to lead to the kitchen. I made my way in where the smell of honey was even stronger. That's where I found the source to be countless jars of it lined on the table. Honey was spilt from one and was dripping to the ground. Thinking about the mess it was making, I set a bowl on the ground so the drip could be caught then picked up the knocked over jar.  
What were they doing with all this honey? They couldn't possibly be eating all of it right? Other than the tables of jars, the kitchen was rather clean as well.  
Just then, there was a tap on my shoulder. Sollux appeared with a smile. "We like our honey." He spoke. I gave a small chuckle and a nod. "I can see that. Can I borrow a phone?"  
"Okay. Thanks." I clicked End and handed Sollux his cell back. "What'd they say?"  
I replied with a sigh. "No Taxi's are available right now."  
"(Y/n) can stay with us!" Mituna flew himself over the couch. Sollux pat his head quickly and nodded. "Yea. Our dad won't mind. He's out doing stuff tonight anyway. You can sleep on the couch and we could even take you home tomorrow."  
I looked outside to the ravaging storm. The wind was pushing on the trees and water was starting to fill the streets. It would be dangerous to leave now anyway.  
"Are you sure it's not a problem?"  
Sollux shook his head. "Not at all! Tuna get a blanket."  
Mituna nodded and scurried away to return a moment later with a large blanket.  
I gave the brothers a nod and set off to bed. Normally it would be awkward and dangerous to sleep in a stranger's house but the brothers didn't give off that vibe at all. Theirs was a warm one that I enjoyed being around.  
I pulled the blanket up to my neck and closed my eyes. The lights dimmed and the house went quiet.  
My consciousness slipped away and I slept.  
I awoke feeling trapped. I began to panic then I saw what it was had been Mituna trying to squeeze himself onto the couch with me and had me squished between him and the couch.  
He was wearing something different than earlier. Now he wore a loose white t shirt and sweats. I pushed on his chest lightly and tried to wiggle free but Mituna threw an arm around my body and nuzzled into my neck, breathing softly. I felt my face set aflame and squeaked quietly. "M-Mituna what are doing?"  
One of his horns poked at my neck and made me tense up. I shook his shoulder a little more rougher but he didn't stir.  
I began to feel suffocated and his horn dug into my neck a little more. I changed my hand to try to push his horn away but Mituna replied with a soft groan and pulled himself even closer, well, on top of me. So now I had this boy I just met sleeping on my chest. As much as he was pretty sweet and adorable, I still felt somewhat embarrassed. I began to mess with his soft, now dry, hair. I let out another, more shaky sigh and slowly began to caress one of his horns. I was quite fascinated by them. Running my finger down one, Mituna let out a quiet sound and buried his face into my shirt. His face painted in a yellowish color.  
Suddenly he lifted his head and stared at me curiously. "You t-touched Tuna's horns while he slept!" He gasped and threw his arms over his head.  
My eyes widened and I frowned. "Im sorry. Should I not have done that?"  
A smirk took it's place on his face. "Wanna feel them again?"  
I nodded slowly. I did want too. I never saw anything like them before.  
Mituna lowered his head to let me get closer. I could feel as I put my hand on one of them again that he was somewhat purring by the vibrations. I was curious. Were they delicate? They felt a little like glass honestly. Mituna clenched his teeth when I started making circular motions with my thumb. With my other arm, I ran my fingers through his hair. The brother let out a gasp and set his hands on my shoulders, making it a little more difficult to move. I continued to explore all four of his horns, discovering the pair in the back caused more of a reaction. Including a moan.  
When I heard it, it sounded shaky and breathless and caused a furious blush on me. I let my hands leave his horns in which he replied with a somewhat disappointed whine. "You got Tuna all riled up. Why'd you stop?" He leaned down to whispering my ear.  
I set my hands on his chest to try to push him away a little when one of his own hands slipped.  
Mituna's hand crossed over my chest causing a bolt of energy to go down my spine. I couldn't hold back a surprised gasp and a tried a wiggle free when something ran up my neck. Mituna's tongue rested by my cheek a moment then he raised his head and licked his lips. "You taste good! Almost like honey."  
"W-We just met." I looked away awkwardly. All this touching way making me uncomfortable. Not that I didn't like it, but I hardly know him.  
The bad thing.. I didn't mind it. Mituna pouted. "You're stopping? But Tuna liked it when you touched him." He rested his head on me again and nuzzled me roughly, as if he still wasn't close enough.  
Would it be alright for me to give in? It's not like it mattered. I actually kinda like Mituna. I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him up so our faces were parallel. He seemed surprised at first before catching my lips in a savage kiss. It wasn't as romantic as I would have liked but it was definitely heated. I held my breath as I tried to match his energetic gesture but I was utterly beaten. He finally broke the kiss, letting his forked tongue slide out and leave a string of saliva behind. I took a moment to catch my breath but Mituna didn't give me much time because his hands teased my chest, pressing and rubbing the sensitive areas quickly. His breathing was quickened and he continued to twitch often. A shiver traveled down my arms and my senses grew wild. The only thing I wanted to do was hold him now. Another shock of pleasure hit me and caused me to jerk my legs, accidentally kneeing between his thighs. At first I had worried I had hurt him but Mituna grinned, his cheeks dusted yellow.  
"N-Nooksniffer. Now look what you did. I just wanted to lay next to you but then you had to go touch my horns and make me feel so..so..." Mituna growled and held his hands to his head. He started to babble incoherently words and I began to panic. What if Sollux heard him? Quickly, I grabbed both his front horns and yanked his head down into another kiss which seemed to silence Mituna.  
He kissed back just as ferocious as the last one and rested his arms besides my head. I pinched and traced over his horns and I could feel Mituna struggling to control himself. He quickly ripped away the kiss to emit a moan.  
I couldn't believe it. So these horns. They cause... reactions?  
I set my hands in his cheeks softly and stared carefully into his face, examining each little feature. His black hair contained small coil tips.  
With one finger, I brushed it aside, gasping quietly at seeing his eyes. One was a glittering red and the other was a shining blue. But both were surrounded with glowing electric bolts. "You got hurt." I slowly grazed the marks. Mituna hissed sharply and closed his eyes. Did that hurt? I let the hair fall back over his eyes and brought his head close. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I set my lips on one of his larger horns. Mituna rolled his shoulders and pushed himself against my body. He sat perfectly still as my tongue worked on his horn carefully. He grunted and gasped for breath with each new lick I placed. His fingers dug into my shoulders, tearing into my shirt with his nails. Mituna moved so his knees locked my legs in place. He forced out a snicker as his cheeks thickened in their yellow color. "Did you know he have two bulges?" He chuckled. I flushed at his words. "T-two what?"  
I glanced down a little to see something pushing against his sweats.  
I pressed my face into Mituna's shirt and ran my hands down his arms. He was so warm and made me feel safe just being close. Just then, I was being lifted and flipped around. Before I knew it, I was laying sprawled out over the boy. A fang poked out from his lips as he smiled and tilt his head like a confused puppy.  
Was he putting me in charge? Mituna's hands slid under my shirt and lifted it up. I raised my arms to it could slide off. When my shirt left my body, Mituna growled at it and threw it down. I chuckled and returned with pushing his own shirt off.  
As it slid away, I noticed two aligning rows of strange yellow marks. One row flanking both his sides. I tossed the shirt aside carelessly and turned my attention back to the marks. "What are these?" I let my fingers glide over the strange marks. Mituna arched his back at my touch and threw one of his hands over his mouth. I noticed he bit down hard when I touched another one of the marks. An idea hit me and I ran my palms up and down his sides, catching everyone in my path. Mituna changed his position to grab a hold of the couch. "G-grub scars are sensitive. Didn't you know, you bulgelicker?"  
Despite the insult, Mituna gave a weak smile.  
I looked away with a blush as thoughts began to overtake my head. I wanted to be ashamed for thinking the things I wanted but instead I abused them. Drank up the ideas as if I would never get this chance again.  
I sat up and began to struggle out of my pants. Mituna sneered at my struggle and propped me up to sit back against the couch as he slid them off for me. I noticed as Mituna intentionally grazed my skin as my pants came off and were pushed to the ground. He paused a moment and I started to feel uncomfortable again. "Why are you staring?"  
The boy flinched and looked back to to my face. "Human bodies look weird. You're all weird." He stuck his tongue out.  
"So if you're not human, what are you?"  
Mituna hooked a finger around the trim of my underwear and began to slide them down. "Called trolls."  
I allowed him to do so, revealing my special area. I had forgotten to put on a bra today in my rush to leave my house so now I sat before him, completely exposed. Mituna ran his tongue over his lips. "Wowza!" He looked me up and down as if I was a new kind of candy. Mituna started to push down his sweats down but began to have trouble. They stopped moving and Mituna growled. He started to claw and scratch at his pants, spitting out curse words one after another. "DAMMIT! Tuna can't get them off!"  
Glancing towards the stairs hoping a peeping Sollux wasn't there, I set my hands over Mituna's and let them slide off along with a pair of black and yellow boxers. I almost jumped back at the sight before me but again, I felt interest.  
What I saw wasn't what I expected. Two, rather long yellow tentacles were intertwined with each other. They were dripping a matching yellow liquid and waved around excitedly. I couldn't help but lean forward and take them in my hand. I traced it over, feeling the odd object to be rather soft and moist. Mituna groaned and threw back his head. One of his hands covered his face. That's when I saw something even stranger. Something that looked a lot like what a girl would have.  
While Mituna was distracted, I slid my fingers over and teased around the hole.  
The troll replied to my actions with a low moan, pulling himself onto my lip, and letting the 'bulge' as what he called it, rub along my entrance. I straightened myself a little.  
Then I felt the two bulges push themselves inside. I couldn't hold back a yelp and gripped his arms tightly.  
Mituna didn't wait for a signal to move in the slightest. He was enjoying himself. The first few thrusts ached and hurt but it eventually changed into small pleasure. The numbness vanished when he first hit my g-spot and sent a shockwave through my body. Mituna started to pick up pace quickly, hitting the same spot over and over. I felt my climax approach rapidly but just before I reached it, Mituna released, covering the area in a thick yellow liquid. He blushed as he came and I swore I noticed small sparks hit his eyes. I followed after and we both waited to catch our breath before he had his bulges retreat and rested his head on my chest. Our heartbeats could both be heard racing. I held the troll close towards me until I could feel his hair tickle my nose and nuzzled our cheeks together.  
In the darkness, he pushed himself to the wall just out of sight. His fingers entangled in his bulges and his legs shaking and coated in yellow. Sollux was forcing himself to stay up and try to regain his breath again. He slowly turned to look from behind the stairs to see the final scene of what had been happening. The brother's face was painted in a blush as he let his hand fall from his bulges. The lucky ass. Sollux would have given up all their honey to be in Mituna's place.

The storm appeared to be over by morning. Outside was still a mess but the rain and wind had stopped and the sun was out. I fixed up my shirt and looked back to the couch where a strain was luckily barely noticeable. Mituna chose to stay clothless but wrapped a blanket over himself instead. I looked to Sollux's cell, still on from my last call. I replayed the talk in my head. I had decide to call my parents but got a bout of death threats in place.  
I was scared to go back really. The brother's father had returned a little while ago and got filled in on my situation. He had welcomed me to stay longer and I agreed. Mituna let out a yawn and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
Just then there was another voice. "It wasn't fair to leave me out. Wanna try that again?" Sollux snickered.


	2. Rainy day games ((Sollux X Reader X Mituna lemon))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Mituna X Reader. Requested. :^)

The storm appeared to be over by morning. Outside was still a mess but the rain and wind had stopped and the sun was out. I fixed up my shirt and looked back to the couch where a strain was luckily barely noticeable. Mituna chose to stay clothless but wrapped a blanket over himself instead. I looked to Sollux's cell, still on from my last call. I replayed the talk in my head. I had decide to call my parents but got a bout of death threats in place.  
I was scared to go back really. The brother's father had returned a little while ago and got filled in on my situation. He had welcomed me to stay longer and I agreed. Mituna let out a yawn and rested his chin on my shoulder.  
Just then there was another voice. "It wasn't fair to leave me out. Wanna try that again?" Sollux snickered.

I tensed up. How did Sollux know about last night?  
Mituna pulled the blanket tighter around his chest and sneered. "Mine." The brother wrapped his arms around me from behind and held me close. I didn't really know how to respond so I let my eyes fall to the floor. How embarrassing!  
Sollux began to approach, a small smirk on his face. "Aww Mituna, it's not fair." He pouted slightly.  
I felt my heart race. "Maybe I should start for home. My parents are mad enough-"  
"Nonsense! That's ridiculous to leave right now. The streets are flooded still and your parents are pissed." Again, the flow of 'S's made Sollux sound like a child.  
I looked back to the window. It was true enough  
The storm last night left the streets ransacked. The tree in the yard that I had been standing under, thrashed. Branches were tossed everywhere and the leaves, nowhere to be seen.  
At that moment, a familiar man walked out from the kitchen. "Sorry kids. Trouble downtown." Psiioniic sighed. "I have to help clean up a road-" He looked at the scene then pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Tuna, put clothes on will you? We have a guest." And with that, the psiioniic left, closing the door with a click. After he was gone, Sollux turned back to us. "Come on Tuna. Can't you share? Just for a little bit?"  
The second brother didn't reply. Instead, I felt a soft double tongue run up my cheek. My heart skipped a beat as I didn't struggle. I wouldn't say it, but after last night, being touched by Mituna sent my chest into chaos. Did I... love him?  
Sollux bared his teeth and jumped forward. In an instant, I felt my arm tugged and ripped from Mituna's grasp.  
I was pulled into Sollux's arms as he held me tightly.  
"L-Let me go!" I pushed away and stood up. "Don't I get a choice?" I looked to the two brothers carefully.  
"Then?" Sollux turned to his brother. "I have a plan." He whispered something into Mituna's ear. I waited a moment. Watching Mituna's face. It went from surprise, to a blush, a smirk, then he nodded quicky. "Yes yes good! Good!" Mituna grabbed Sollux's arm and tugged. "Wanna!"  
What did Sollux say? My curiosity was short lived as Sollux smirked towards me. "It's a deal. We share. Together."  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The brothers moved closer. Mituna let go of the blanket and tossed it aside, revealing the twin bulges once again. Sollux peeled off his shirt. Without a moment's notice, I was pushed into the wall, held down with four arms. I didn't know what to do! How do you reply to this? Doing it with one person was crazy enough. But two? And brothers? I don't know. I couldn't move my arms but my hands were free. I could give it a try, right?  
I couldn't deny I enjoyed last night. I moved a hand forward and grabbed Mituna's members. Twisting my fingers around and holding tightly. Mituna let out a groan, his grip on my arms tightened.  
While I worked, Sollux wiggled out of his pants and caught my lips with his. I fought the kiss, trying to dominate over. But I couldn't fight his double tongues and Sollux quickly forced his way in.  
I didn't bother fighting as he explored and turned my attention back to Mituna, his breathing gone wild. I slid my fingers up and made swirls with my thumb. My hand now covered in a yellow liquid. Sollux broke the kiss and backed up just then. I stopped my movements, also earning a curious look from Mituna.  
"I'll be right back." Sollux explained and started away. I waited a moment then began to pull my clothes off carefully. The brother saw my actions and chipped in, tearing them away quicker and eagerly placed his hands over my chest, rubbing the mounds. It felt good and I couldn't suppress quiet whimpers and gasped. Mituna had the energy of a rabbit and he used it good. I didn't even notice as Sollux returned and pulled me from the wall. In an instant, I was tossed to the couch and he climbed over me. Sollux has a teasing grin on him but it didn't last. Mituna butt in and grabbed his brother's arm, dragging Sollux down.  
"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, irritated.  
Mituna hissed in reply. "We supposed to be sharing!" He put his hands on his brother's chest and pushed back, only for Sollux to grab Mituna's hands and pull him close, i couldn't believe my eyes as the brother's shared an intense kiss.  
I had never really approved of incest but something about it, I liked. Mituna dug his nails into Sollux's shoulders. Their bulges entangled around each other. The kiss was broken as Sollux let out a gasp and held a tight grip on his brother.  
Mituna pushed him back again and they both fell into the couch. Mituna sneered, now sitting on Sollux's lap then stood up, pulling his twin members away and turned to gaze at me. A smirk on his face, he crawled over me and pinned me down. I raised an arm and brushed some of his shaggy black hair out of his face, then let my hands grip his back horns. Much smaller than the front but twice the nerves. Mituna snickered and rolled his shoulders, his face painted in a furious yellow.  
I had to abruptly stop as I felt fingers between my legs. My entrance being abused by Sollux's fingers.  
I pulled Mituna down by his horns and kissed him roughly. I bit at his lips, with no other way to move being pinned down, the pleasure I was suddenly getting made me move that way. His fingers suddenly left, only to return a moment later. I felt a sticky sensation glide over and recognized the scent as honey. Is that what Sollux was getting when he left?  
Mituna pulled back at the scent and licked his lips.  
He jerked around and pulled the jar from Sollux, who didn't even bother arguing. He did what he intended. And then, his fingers was replaced with his tongue. Lapping up the dripping honey, some accidentally fell inside my entrance, leaving Sollux to gladly drive his tongue inside and clean it up.  
I let a moan slip out. Mituna dug a hand into the honey jar and pulled out a handful of the golden liquid. "Does (y/n)-chan like honey?" He asked quietly. I nodded shortly, too distracted by the brother between my legs to focus. I saw Mituna do something with the honey and sat up. "Have some." He grinned his sharp fangs. I noticed his bulges was lathered in the stuff as he moved close to my face.  
I leaned forward to take as much as I could. The sweet nectar filled my mouth and I tried to clean off as much as I could. But it was hard to fit them both so I changed to licking it clean. I covered my tongue over as much space as I could to get it cleaned.  
"I want to go in." Sollux muttered out.  
I stopped to look back a the brother. His bulges were knotted around and rubbing against each other. He was painting and looked hungry.  
"You can fit two, right?" Sollux took position. Mituna climbed off and frowned. "B-But (y/n) is Tuna's! He saw her first! He get to go first!"  
Sollux pushed him back a little bit. "Fuck you. It's my turn."  
Without my reply, he pushed them in. I felt them moving and sliding around inside. It felt just as good as Mituna, maybe even a little better. Sollux began thrusting, his irritated brother climbed onto the couch.  
Sollux suddenly moaned out and jerked around.  
"Y-You ass!"  
"Needed somewhere for them to go." Mituna smirked and pushed forward, in turn, pushed into me. The force stronger now that Mituna added to the strength.   
I had almost forgotten they also had an entrance of their own. Sollux raised one of my legs over his shoulder and thrust in again. As he started moving out, Mituna pushed in and knocked him forward roughly.  
Sollux hissed but didn't say anything. The two brothers finally found a pattern and began to move in sync until we were all moaning messes.  
At some point, Mituna laced Sollux's neck and shoulders with honey and began to lick it clean.   
Stuck between both me and Mituna, Sollux was unable to move from his brother. Once it was gone, Mituna grabbed Sollux's face and brought his closer. The brothers shared another kiss between thrusts. I felt the feeling in my stomach rising higher before it finally happened. I released.  
At that moment, Sollux followed in his own release and stopped thrusting.  
Mituna had no interest in stopping though. Despite me and Sollux hitting climax, Mituna continued to thrust into his brother. Sollux bit back any sounds until hit lip bled a yellow color. "Mi-Mituna I can't-" Sollux didn't finish before he climaxed again.  
Panting heavily, Mituna finally pulled out and the brother's took a moment to catch their breath.  
The room was silent until Mituna spoke. "Weak." He chuckled. "Tuna didn't even get the chance to come."  
The door opened and Psiioniic walked in. Exhausted from the work, he tossed his raincoat aside and turned towards the three kids on the couch.  
"It's my turn Sol! Let Tuna have the remote!" Mituna grabbed for his brother but Sollux jerked the remote away. "Like hell it is." He smirked and turned back to his dad. "Oh hey." He gave a short wave. "How'd work go?"  
Psiioniic scoffed. "Hard. Like always. The road is clear though. It's finally safe to drive. I can take (y/n) home now." He offered and turned to me. I looked towards the brother's sad gazes and thought about my parents. "Maybe... I could stay a little bit longer. They're angry anyway, right?"  
"Fine. But not too long. I don't want to be charged of kidnapping." Psiioniic half joked and strode away.  
"Do you really want to go back there?" Sollux asked carefully.  
Mituna pouted. "Please don't leave!"  
"Im sorry." I looked away. "My parents are waiting. And I can't just leave forever. But I like it much better over here. So I promise I'll definitely be back!" I gave them a smile and nod.  
I stood up and looked out the window. Dark clouds covered the sky but no rain. With this weather, one was definitely coming soon though.  
"You see what I see?" Sollux mumbled.  
"Storm?" Mituna replied.  
"Yea. And a choice. You could go home now, if you want. Before it hits. Or stay until it passes. Either way, we're sure to meet again."


End file.
